Love You to Death
by Phoenix Twister
Summary: Sasuke returns home after defeating Itachi to find that the little fan girl he once knew has changed. Will she welcome him with open arms, or will she kick him to the curb? One shot. SasuXSaku No lemons.


This is my first fan fic ever. So I hope it's decent. Um, no lemons, no violence, no bad language, blah blah blah.

**Oh, and I have had 529 hits so far and only 5 reviews. WTF!?!? The percentage of people who care is outragiously low. Be nice and leave a review even if it's one word. And, in return I will read and review a piece of your work if I already haven't.**

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. I mean think of all the fun things you could do with 100+ ninjas ready to do your bidding.

**Before reading this you should know that some traits of the characters have been altered. If that bothers you, than I'm sorry, grab a tissue. They aren't completely stretched, but I did change Sakura a bit, though seeing this is in the future. . .PEOPLE CHANGE! So that being said, enjoy. If not well then you still have that tissue.**

* * *

Sasuke found himself in a place he hadn't seen for years, and he had no idea how he had gotten there. All he knew was he had achieved his life long goal and felt . . . empty. He had nothing left to live for. All his hard work and training, for five seconds of triumph and glory. He found it hard to believe that he hurt the lives of so many people just for this. 

All he knew, was that he wanted to feel at peace with himself and this is the place that his legs had carried him to. He looked around at all the blooming cherry blossoms now shrouded with the dark veil of night. It reminded him of her. Of Sakura. The woman's heart he'd torn apart with out some much as a second thought.

When he left her all those years ago, she was a blooming cherry blossom (as people would say, though he often begged to differ) and his lack of feeling towards her had created a shroud over her, diminishing her beauty with sadness. And, the whole time he was gone he tried not to feel bad about it, he tried to forget, but it scratched at the back of his mind constantly. He was responsible for all her sorrow, and now he was back again to cause more. He knew there was no way she would take him back again.

He began to turn on his heels to leave, to get away from this nightmare when he heard a soft, beautiful voice drifting it's way through the trees like a gentle breeze. The voice was pure and it called to him like a siren luring a helpless sailor to her cave.

_What's tomorrow without you,  
__is this our last good bye?_

He walked closer, dying to find out who the music was coming from. He had no idea who it could be, but he intended to find out. The singing continued, but he couldn't quite pick out the other words. His eyes scanned frantically around the forest, trying to find where it was coming from, when he saw it.

It was his "cherry blossom", perched in a tree on the edge of the forest looking out over a vast field. The same field that he fought his brother on. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. He crept closer, a deep desire to her he voice growling in the back of his mind. He tried to fight it off, to ignore her like he always used to, but he couldn't. It confused him greatly but he couldn't deny it what it wanted.

He was an avenger, any worldly attachments would only slow him down. He had no room in his heart for anyone but himself and the grief of his lost clan. But, for some reason, this woman changed all that. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and how he wanted to be there for her. In the midst of his internal battle he heard her once again.

_I will always be with you,  
__I'm the anchor of you sorrow.  
__There's no end to what I'll do,  
__cause I love you, I love you to death._

Her words confused him. He looked up at her only to see small tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more, than to jump into the tree with her and tell her everything was going to be alright, and that he would protect her, but he couldn't. He wasn't good for her, but she was good for him. She was his drug and he was addicted. No amount of reason would change his mind of that, though he tried hard to fight against his feelings.

But still, some force of his avenger was luckily tying him down, refusing to let them be together. And so, his war continued. He wanted to shout her name, to do anything to get her attention so that he could provide her with some sort of comfort, yet something kept stopping him. He wasn't sure if it was the desire to here more of the song or just his avenging nature. Either way he was still fortunes fool.

His story was like that of Romeo and Juliet, a tragedy with no happily ever after. The mistakes that he made in the past were beginning to catch up to him, and he was beginning to loath karma. Something inside him, made him listen to the words spilling from her sweet little mouth.

_But the sorrow went too deep  
__The mountain fell too steep  
__A__nd the wounds would never heal  
__'Cause the pain of the loss  
was more than he could feel_

She had changed a lot since he left. She wasn't the same little, whiny, fan girl he left behind all those years ago. But then again, he never truly thought quite so bitterly toward her. She was different now, more mature. He hair was much longer, flowing down to her waist in little pink silken rose petals, that blew gently with the wind.

The trees around her seemed to be swaying almost, with the sad tune of her sweet voice. Any remorse he had been previously feeling, was greatly intensified by her. Sasuke blamed himself for every amount of grief that he had caused her and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to run away from her again, to leave it all behind, but his damned heart kept stoping him.

_I will always be with you,  
__I'm the anchor of your sorrow.  
__All I know or ever knew,  
__Is that I love you, I love you to death._

She had belted out the last lines of the song, and every bit of reason telling him to ignore her, was now dead. Blown away with the soft winds that whistled through the trees. He dare not go near her for fear that she might run away, but instead he uddered one word.

"Sakura. . ."

She whirled around, jumped down from the tree, and was standing before him before he could even realize what had happened. She was staring up at him with the same sea-foam green eyes that he remembered. He was too busy looking into those eyes to realized that they didn't look so welcoming. She was glaring at him. Before he could even think she him hit so hard over the head that he was on the ground in a daze.

"Sak. . ."

She was standing over him, anger blazing in her emerald eyes, like a wildfire rippling quickly through a lonely forest. She put her hands on either sides of his head, and crashed her lips down over his. Sasuke was astounded, he was expecting another painful blow, but instead she was kissing him. None the less he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He was right, she had changed, she wasn't the same little, annoying, fan girl that used to chase him around. She was a woman.

They hadn't even exchanged two words, with each other. But, no words could ever describe what was needed to be said. Sasuke broke off and looked deeply into her eyes. He knew he wasn't forgiven, but anything at this moment might help lighten her mood. Any sort of words to vaugely describe his point.

"I love you."

Her face brightened with excitement. She leapt up from his arms and took off running through the field, giggling. He followed her, forgetting every memory of killing his brother in this exact spot. She was his new world, and nothing would ever distract him from it again. She ran back over to him and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, to death."

* * *

Ok so you've managed to endure my story, which indicates that it had to be halfway decent. So you know what you should do now? click the little button that lets you submit a review. NO FLAMMERS! I take constructive critiscsm but when it's nonsense bull shit ranting I don't care to hear it. Save it for someone who does, or get over yourself. Anyway, let me know what you thought. If you liked it, it also wouldn't hurt to drop a hint to you friends to read it. 

**Yes, I am aware that calling Sakura a cherry blossom is a bit corny, but I mean her hair is pink, would you rather me call her flamingo? (Apparently yes, so next fan fic, LOOK FOR IT!) Ok, so review.**

-D

Open your mind to possibility just don't let in the cold drafts.


End file.
